A Wish Come True
by Anjyu
Summary: complete!Kairi's not seen Sora or Riku for 7 whole years. Now it's almost Christmas and Kairi wonders if she will have to spend Christmas alone again.Will she get what shes wanted for so long for Christmas or be alone?
1. When You Wish Upon a Star

Kairi sat on the wooden dock as she gazed out at the sunset..... She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders because it was getting cold outside and at this time of year the temperature could drop nearly 40 degrees. It had been nearly seven years since her Riku or Sora had returned..... Each day she would go and sit on that dock for hours wishing and waiting for them to return but they never did... Maybe she should just give up... It had been so long. Her mind told her they were never were coming back ,but her heart told her never to lose hope. Even though there was very little left in her she still held onto it never letting go. That was all that gave her comfort or even kept her alive anymore..... Sometimes she just wished death would give her relief and remove all her pain and sorrow for good. Yeah there was still Tidus, Selphie and Wakka ,but they had there own little tight circle of friends and it seemed like every time she tried to be included there was a barrier there blocking her from doing it..... It was nearly Christmas time and everything on the island had been busy and hectic for the past few weeks.....Tomorrow was the big Christmas festival and everyone was going.... Kairi had always went with Sora or Riku but with neither one of them here she wasn't much up to it this year. Selphie had always been the one to have persuaded her into it ,but this year she didn't know if her persuasion techniques could work on her or not this year.... She'd probably just spend the night alone. The sun had finally set making her loose track of time , and darkness had now eclipsed the sky. Stars kissed the black velvet sky. Suddenly she saw a shooting star.... She wasn't much up to that kid stuff anymore of making a wish and letting it come true but tonight she thought what the heck. She closed her eyes and parted her lips and spoke.

  
  


"Star light star bright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight..."she replied softly to herself then spoke once again. 

  
  


"I wish Sora and Riku would come home to me..."she replied before standing up and taking one last glimpse at the dark sky before turning around and finally heading home..... She headed in the direction on her little beach house to turn in for the night. A cold breeze rippled the water and the waves crashed against the cliffs as all of Destiny Island turned in for the night..... No one seemed to notice the bright light flicker inside the secret place. 

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kairi woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She got up walking into her bathroom. She quickly showered and got out putting a white robe on. She stared in the mirror a moment at her reflection and closed her eyes gently and seen the faces of her faithful comrades. She then opened her eyes as she remembered they weren't there. She quickly walked out of the bathroom and decided to take a walk down to the dock. Even though her hair was soaking wet she didn't know what would have driven her to do such a thing in 45 degree weather. The sun was just beginning to rise and she sat down on the dock as she watched the large ball of fire rise in the sky. She closed her eyes gently and felt the wind whip under her legs. Her hair was wet and she was freezing but she didn't care. She wanted to leap into that icy cold water and let go of all her pain and sorrow forever... She was convinced maybe that she would...She didn't care anymore.... As she was about to leap into those frigid waters she heard a very familiar voice.

  
  


"Hey Kairi how have you been?" asked a spiky brown haired boy.

  
  


Kairi whipped around she didn't know what to do...Cry, laugh, scream or hug him.

  
  


She ran to him and he embraced her gently. He kissed her forehead gently and hugged her tightly with his strong muscular arms and they both had a good cry.

  
  


They stood there for what seemed like hours holding each other.....and the sun rose completely in the sky as everyone on Destiny Island was getting ready to awake and start getting ready for the big Christmas festival.....

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He finally gave her kiss on the lips and looked her in the eyes with those large blue orbs of his.

  
  


"You shouldn't be out here in the cold with wet hair and a robe on."he replied.

  
  


She smiled and gently kissed him.

  
  


"Don't worry about me....."she laughed.

  
  


"What were you doing out here anyway?"he asked as they both walked back towards the beach house.

  
  


"Nothing...."she replied as she remembered the cold thoughts of death cross her mind.

She felt bad...... He said he would come back for her and he never broke a promise to her in his entire life. Then the question just crossed her mind and she had to know.

  
  


"Say Sora did you bring Riku with you?"she asked curiously. 

  
  


"No....."he replied and looked away.

  
  


"Then what ever happened to him?"she asked as fear and pain crossed her heart.

  
  


"I don't know...."was his only answer. Kairi wished with all her heart that he was ok and not hurt. She loved sora and she loved Riku to and if anything ever happened to any of them she didn't know how she'd ever go on living.

  
  


"Say Kairi what day is it?"he asked.

  
  


She was startled a bit when she remembered today was Christmas Eve and the festival. 

  
  


"To days Christmas Eve..."she replied looking at him.

  
  


Sora was startled by this.

  
  


"Really?"he asked.

  
  


"Yes and to nights the big Christmas festival they have every year."she replied.

  
  


"I wasn't going to go this year because I never had anyone to go with..... Selphie always was the one who dragged me along and convinced me to go."replied Kairi as she ran her fingers through her long dark red hair.

  
  


"You should go..... We can go together...Just me and you."he replied gently gazing at her.

  
  


Kairi liked the sound of "we" it wasn't just her anymore.... He was finally back believe it or not and this made her heart flutter.

  
  


Kairi smiled at him sweetly.

  
  


"Ok that sounds good to me."she said with a little laugh as they walked back into the house.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Sora looked around at Kairi's little house.

  
  


"So what have you been up to all these years Kairi?"he asked gazing at her.

  
  


"Just waiting for you....."she replied.

  
  


Sora looked down.

  
  


"Why did you take so long!?"asked Kairi tears forming in her blue eyes.

  
  


"I thought you were dead Sora! You know what I almost did today!? I almost killed myself! If it hadn't been for you coming back I would've done it to!"she replied as she fell to her knees sobbing.

  
  


Sora looked at her gently hurt filled his heart... He never knew he had made her go through so much pain every living moment of her life...

  
  


He walked over to her and grasped her limp body in his strong arms and held her tightly not wanting ever to let go of her small body. He stroked her hair gave her small comforting kisses just to let her know he was never going to leave her ever again....

  
  


Soon she had stopped crying and gazed into his gentle blue eyes.

  
  


He stroked her cheek with his hand.

  
  


"Why don't you go get dressed and fixed up and I'll take you out for a bite to eat."he replied.

  
  


She gave a small smile.

  
  


"Alright..."she replied as she gave him one last kiss and walked into the bathroom.

  
  


Sora smiled gently at her as she walked away... It had been such a long time and he was finally home...Just thinking it and saying it felt good to his heart.....He was home and no one was ever going to take him away from Kairi again...Not even the heartless could drag him away this time.....

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Soon Kairi came out of the bathroom with a casual pair of blue jeans on ,and a white shirt with a cacky sweater.

  
  


"You ready?" she asked to Sora. Her long red hair was draped across her shoulders and her blue orb like eyes sparkled. 

  
  


Sora's heart pounded as he gazed upon her..... She was the most delicate lovely creature he'd ever seen.

  
  


"Sora?"she asked placing both hands on her hips.

  
  


"Sorry! It's just you look-"he then cut himself off.

  
  


She approached him with gentle loving eyes.

  
  


"Beautiful?" she added.

  
  


He blushed.

  
  


"Yeah even more than that..."he replied.

  
  


"I thought so."she replied as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He thought his heart would beat out of his chest any moment as they both indulged themselves within the kiss.

  
  


Kairi then broke it off and gazed at him gently.

  
  


"Shall we go?"she asked with an added smile.

  
  


He gazed gently at her.

  
  


"Yeah lets go."he replied as they both exited the house arm in arm.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


They both left the little island and headed towards town. The island town was small yet comfortable.

  
  


"Were would you like to eat?"he asked.

  
  


"It doesn't matter to me."she said as she leaned against his shoulder as they walked.

  
  


They got several strange glimpses by people....

  
  


It wasn't normal to see someone who'd been missing for the past seven years to just show up out of no were taking a stroll with his girlfriend down a public street .

  
  


They got many whispers to but Sora ignored them all and kept his mind on Kairi and his eyes straight ahead. She was all that mattered to him now at that very moment.

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


They soon neared the destiny island's café. It was everyone favorite place to eat on in island and was very famous for its breakfast dishes.

  
  


As they got closer to the café and entered one man nearly spit out his coffee ,and another just turned very pale like he'd seen the dead come back to life ,but they simply ignored this and neared the counter to make their order.

  
  


"Hey Kairi sweetie..."replied a woman to Kairi whom she considered her aunt.

  
  


"Hey aunt Stella could you get me some homemade pancakes with syrup?"she asked sweetly.

  
  


"Sure thing honey."replied Aunt Stella.

  
  


When Kairi stepped out of the way for Sora to make his order she said then stopped herself.

  
  


"Hello sir what would-"she then cut herself off and turned extremely pale.

  
  


"Hey Aunt Stella I'm back."he said with a smile as he ran his hand through his spiky brown hair.

  
  


"But how?"she questioned looking at him waiting for an answer to his sudden appearance.

  
  


"It's a rather long story."he replied.

  
  


"Oh I have time let me go get you something anything you want and we'll talk."she replied.

  
  


"Ok."replied Sora as she gave her his order and seen the middle-aged woman run off back into the kitchen.

  
  


Sora and Kairi sat down at a table.

  
  


"I don't think I realized just how long I've been gone."he replied as he placed his hands under his manly chin.

  
  


"It's been a long time and it will take everyone a while just to realize your finally back."she replied.

  
  


"Yeah....."he replied.

  
  


She gently intertwined her fingers in his.

  
  


"Don't worry everything will work out ok."she said with a gentle reassuring smile. 

  
  


"Yeah what do I need to worry about."he replied as he gave her a sweet smile in which was only meant for her.

  
  


Shortly after that Stella returned with their food and took a seat beside them.

  
  


"I have plenty of time to chat.....I'm on my lunch break plus I get off early today."she replied.

  
  


Stella was middle aged woman. She had long brown hair usually worn in a bun. Soft brown eyes that matched her hair and she was the kind of person if she smiled at you you felt like the most important person in the world.

  
  


She crossed her legs and tapped the tips of her glossy red fingernails on the table.

  
  


"Well...."replied Sora as he began to tell his story. After an hour or so Stella was a little shocked.

  
  


"Oh my word.....You mean Riku's still trapped out their somewhere?"she asked.

  
  


"Yeah..."replied Sora shamefully looking down.

  
  


"Poor baby..."replied Stella with almost tear filled eyes.

  
  


She then turned to them both.

  
  


"Hey don't you two worry...Never lose hope I'm sure he'll return one day."replied Stella.

  
  


"Yeah maybe...."said Sora gravely 

  
  


"Are you two going to the Christmas festival tonight?"asked Stella as she quickly changed the subject when she seen the look on Sora's face.

  
  


Kairi smiled.

  
  


"Yeah were going."replied Kairi.

  
  


Sora looked at Stella.

  
  


"Yeah I guess."he replied.

  
  


"Well you better...It'd be a shame if you didn't come. The whole Islands going to be there you know."replied Stella with a smile.

  
  


"Well I better go and you two enjoy your day and I'll see you both tonight and oh by the way Have a Merry Christmas!"replied Stella with a cheerful smile.

  
  


"You To Aunt Stella."replied Kairi with a cheerful smile.

  
  


"I don't see how we will with Riku not here."replied Sora gravely.

  
  


"Don't worry remember what Aunt Stella said we can't lose hope."she replied.

  
  


"I'm sure Riku would want us to be happy especially on Christmas."she replied.

  
  


"Yeah your right."replied Sora with a bit of a smile.

  
  


"Why don't we go look at the Christmas lights up town?"replied Kairi.

  
  


"Yeah lets go."replied Sora as they both left a tip for Stella and both left half empty plates on the table.

  
  


They both exited the little café and headed for the bus stop to wait for the bus that went up town.


	2. A little trip uptown and a few unknown s...

Kairi and Sora sat on the little bench waiting for the bus to come.  
"So Kairi.....Has the island really been that bad off without me since I left?" he asked as he placed his hands behind his head gazing up at the clear blue cloudless sky.  
Kairi looked at him a minute.  
"Well to tell you the truth.... When I finally made it back to the island everyone asked me were you were...."she added.  
"I told them I didn't know but you'd said you'd come back one day but I didn't know when." she replied.  
"Here and there people would ask me why I'd sit out on that old dock one day letting life pass before me just waiting for you." she replied.  
"When the years started to go by everyone began to lose hope and they thought you were dead Sora...."Replied Kairi.  
"According to everyone now on the island Sora.... You're dead." she replied.  
The word "dead" rang in his ears.  
Did everyone really and truly think that? Did they really think he was just dead and that his corpse was rotting away somewhere?   
"Sora? Sora ? "said Kairi as her voice rang in his ears pulling him out of deep thought.  
"The bus is here let's go." she replied.  
The bus driver greeted Kairi as she paid the bus fee. Then he looked at Sora.  
"Just who are you son? I don't think I've seen you round these parts before." he replied raising an eyebrow.  
"It's me Sora...."he replied.  
When everyone heard this name they all turned pale and gasped and looked at him and started whispering. The bus driver looked as if he might faint and said nothing more.  
This really irritated Sora how everyone was treating him. He used to have been a local and could ride a bus whenever he felt like it not having to worry about everyone talking behind his back every time he entered a public place. Sora tried to ignore everyone and walked to the back of the bus were Kairi greeted him. He sat down beside her gazing at her gently.  
"What is up with everyone?"he said as he whispered in a low tone of voice.  
"I told you everyone's just going to have to get used to having you back." she replied.  
Sora crossed his arms and had a sour look on his face. He was getting angry and irritated by everyone's surprised gasps and silent remarks.  
He couldn't help it that he'd been gone for seven years! It wasn't his fault...He was lucky he even made it back home, and Kairi.... Sweet Beautiful innocent Kairi was trying to help him jump back into life again... Helping him all she could.  
He sighed as he gazed at Kairi. She was looking out the window at the buildings they passed. Her blue eyes had a serious calm look to them. She looked like she was in deep thought. What was she thinking about? Was she thinking about Riku? Was she blaming him because he couldn't save Riku from darkness? What would it be like if he returned? Would she just leave Sora and then go to Riku? Maybe he was only her stand by. Someone she could love until he returned..... All these thoughts crossed Sora's mind. It was driving him crazy just looking at her wondering what the heck she was thinking about..... He put his hands in his pockets and stared down at his feet not paying attention to anyone just blocking everyone out and turning to his own world for comfort.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suddenly a few moments later he felt someone whispering gently into his ear.  
"Sora time to wake up." it whispered sweetly.  
He looked up to see that it was Kairi.  
"Kairi?" he asked as he opened his eyes gently and gazed upon her angelic face.  
"Were here!" she replied.  
"Oh." said Sora with a laugh.  
"I must've dozed off." he replied with a yawn.  
Kairi giggled.  
"Yea that's right you lazy bum." she laughed.  
Sora smiled his child-like smile once again.   
Kairi smiled to. The smile she had seen had been one she'd not seen in seven years... She'd tried her hardest in the past to have remembered it the best she could but couldn't because it had gotten sealed up within her mind. Now that he was here it was so easily to unlock all those memories that had been sealed up for all those years...  
"Kairi? You ok?" asked Sora as he waved his hand in front of her face. Kairi blinked.  
"Uh yeah we better get going before the bus leaves again!" she said as she yanked Sora's arm leading him off the bus.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sora put his arms behind his head and yawned.  
"What's wrong with you sleepy head?" asked Kairi sarcastically.   
"Nothing it's just I'm a little tired."he replied.  
"You might as well get un tired because for the rest of the day your not gonna get an ounce of sleep." she laughed.  
"Oh really is that so!?" he said and began to chase after her. She began to sprint across the side walk until Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him and enclosed his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
She broke away blushing.  
"So what were you saying about Christmas Lights?" he added with a grin.  
"Oh!" she replied then remembering.  
"There's this really new building they put up three years ago.... They only use it once a year for Christmas. Well there's a new ride you can go on. It's a boat ride like thing and when you go through it's really dark and there are lots of Christmas lights decorated inside." replied Kairi.   
"Oh sounds romantic doesn't it?" she added with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Yeah sure does." he added sarcastically.   
"Oh come on Sora! Let's go! At this time of day there won't be hardly anyone there!" she replied and grabbed his arm dragging him along giving him no say so whatsoever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He sighed as they waited in line. 

"No one there eh?" he added rolling his eyes and sighing at the huge line. 

"Oops... I really didn't think there'd be anyone here this early." she replied twiddling her thumbs and looking down at the ground at her feet. 

Sora smiled at tilted her chin up so she met his eyes. 

"Hey don't worry I was just kidding... We can still see the Christmas lights." he replied with a smile. 

She smiled back and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and gave out one of her old girlish giggles, which made Sora smile. He had probably grown a foot taller she just noticed since the last time she'd seen him. He may have slightly differed some in his manly appearance now, but his heart was still the same and always would be. 

About an hour later the line began to shorten and before they knew it they were at the ticket booth. 

"We'd like to buy two tickets." Replied Kairi. 

"All right that'd be 50 munny." Replied the ticket master. 

Kairi dug in her purse for the munny she owed the man, but couldn't find any and she looked down. 

"Well I guess we won't get to go through.... It seems that I forgot to bring the right amount of money." She said as she looked down sadly and was about to walk away when Sora smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey don't worry I'll get it." he replied and gave the man the correct amount of change. 

The man gave him the tickets and Sora laced his arm through Kairi's and they both walked through the door. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kairi laid her head on Sora' s shoulder and sighed happily. He grasped his hand in hers as the little boat began to enter the tunnel. 

"Look at that!" replied Kairi as she pointed to a big Christmas tree decorated in lights. 

Sora gazed at the Christmas tree. 

"Yea she sure is beautiful...." He replied dreamily. 

"She sure is isn't she." Replied Kairi referring to the angel on top of the tree. 

"I wasn't talking about the angel silly... I was talking about you." He replied gazing into her eyes in the darkness. The Colored lights played along upon his manly features. 

Kairi began to blush. She noticed that the lights in the darkness reflected off Sora' s large blue orb like eyes. Suddenly she forget all about the lights and decorations and felt herself being pulled closer to him until she was against his chest. She could feel his heart beat beneath his chest and suddenly she felt his warm lips upon hers and she soon felt herself falling into his gentle heartfelt kiss. She sighed and she'd wished the kiss would've lasted longer but she felt him pull away from her and gently gaze into her eyes. 

He began to grin. 

"Did you forget all about the lights?" he teased. 

She began to blush. 

"No..." she laughed. 

She then noticed that they'd neared the end of the ride. Just how long had they been in there? 

"Hey Sora how long were we in there?" she asked as he helped her out of the boat. He looked at his watch. 

"Fifteen minuets. " he laughed. 

"Oh" she blushed. 

He gently took her hand leading her out of the building. 

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked stretching and yawning a bit. 

Kairi then thought a minute. 

"Why don't we head to the mall and go window shopping?" she suggested. 

He smiled. 

"Sure why not it'll be just like old times..."he laughed. 

"We can go look at all the things we can't afford." he said sarcastically. 

"Come on." She said as she pulled him towards the bus stop once again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Soon they entered the mall. It was very busy this time of year and very crowded to.

  
  


"Just look at those lines..."replied Sora referring to everyone who was making a purchase.

  
  


"Yeah I know..."replied Kairi biting her lip.

  
  


"Maybe we shouldn't have come..."she replied looking down.

  
  


A softness filled Sora's eyes.

  
  


"Hey don't worry I'm sure there's some store here that's not crowded."he replied.

  
  


"Come on."he said as he laced his arm through hers and they went towards the back of the mall.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The back of the mall wasn't much better but then Kairi seen a shoe store she wanted to go check out.

  
  


"You wanna come to?" she asked him squeezing his arm gently and looking at him with pleading sarcastic puppy dog eyes.

  
  


He laughed.

  
  


"Yeah sure just a moment I need to make a little stop."he replied.

  
  


"Alright just hurry up."replied Kairi as she walked into the store. What Sora had seen was a Jewelry Store that had caught his eye.

  
  


He hadn't gotten Kairi a single present Christmas and it was the least he could do was to buy her something nice to make up all seven years he was gone. He went into the store and looked around a bit and his eyes widened a bit at all the expensive prices. 

  
  


He didn't know if he even had enough money to buy half a diamond or not.

  
  


"Hello sir can I help you?" asked a gray haired man who adjusted his spectacles. 

  
  


"Well actually I was looking for a ring for my girlfriend." he replied.

  
  


"Really....." said the man with a small laugh. Sora blushed nervously. 

  
  


"What kind of ring may I ask?" asked the man.

  
  


"Um...." said Sora biting his lip.

  
  


"An engagement ring." he replied as he felt his palms become sweaty... He hadn't ever thought of being engaged to Kairi before but maybe it was time for that... A time to take a step forward and have the promise of making her his forever. The thought made him nervous but warm inside.

  
  


"Right this way then." he replied as he led Sora to a glass case with all kinds of rings in them.

  
  


Sora looked at them all. They all ranged from 700 munny to 300,000 munny.

  
  


Sora's eyes then spotted one that looked just right for Kairi. It was an almost flawless diamond with what looked like the most beautiful gold ring. He then looked at the price and sighed and began to walk out when the man stopped him.

  
  


"Why are you leaving I thought you were going to buy a ring for your girlfriend."replied the man.

  
  


"I don't have enough money though."replied Sora.

  
  


"Nonsense son there's never been a price on love" replied the man.

  
  


Sora turned around and looked at the man.

  
  


"You're going to give it me?" asked Sora wide eyed.

  
  


"Yes your unlike any of the costumers I've had all day."he replied.

  
  


He took out the ring Sora had his eye on and handed it to him.

  
  


"Here now you take care of that woman of yours."replied the man gently. Sora grinned from ear to ear.

  
  


"Here sir just please take this!"replied Sora as he stuffed all his munny in the Jewelers hands and ran off to meet Kairi.

Sora stuffed the black velvet box in his pocket. He didn't want to do it now but he would do it later on tonight when he could talk to her alone.

  
  


"Hey you I didn't think you ever were gonna get out of that Jewelry Store."replied Kairi as she held on to a small clear plastic bag.

  
  


"Sorry..."replied Sora nervously.

  
  


"Just what were you doing in there anyway?" asked Kairi looking at him suspiciously.

  
  


"Oh nothing..."added Sora trying to keep quiet about the whole ordeal.

  
  


"Ok..."replied Kairi raising an eyebrow.

  
  


"Are you hiding something from me Sora."she added with a sarcastic grin.

  
  


"Uh no...."he replied.

  
  


"Are you sure?" she added.

  
  


"Yeah perfectly sure."she replied.

  
  


She gave out a little smirk.

  
  


"Alright then we better be going... We need to get back home in time to get ready for the festival tonight."replied Kairi.

  
  


"Alright shall we go malady?"asked Sora as he held out his arm.

  
  


"We shall."giggled Kairi as she took his arm and they walked out of the mall. What they didn't noticed was that a silver haired man with aqua eyes was watching them secretively...

  
  


"So this is how you repay me Kairi... We'll just see about that..."replied the silver haired man bawling his hand into a fist and walking away into the shadows.


	3. Knocked off his Feet

Sora lied on Kairi's couch in her den. He sighed. It had been a very long day and the clock already read 4:30 PM. Sora yawned as he placed his hands behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling. Kairi had secluded herself in the bathroom and was cleaning up readying herself for the festival. Kairi's little home was quaint and had a very romantic little setting. The walls were pale blue and there were many pictures hung here and there. She also had a fireplace that hadn't been used in quiet a while. Sora then imagined himself being cozy and warm in Kairi's little house gently snuggled close to her, on a chilly winter afternoon, with a hot cup of coco, a nice warm quilt, and a dim lit fire. What more could you ask for? Just having Kairi in his arms erased all the pain of his brutal past...Now he was going to make her his forever... He then gently fingered the black velvet box in his pocket then he imagined later on slipping it onto her delicate finger. Suddenly something disturbed Sora's passionate love sick thoughts and feelings. There was an odd shaped figure outside... It stood on the seashore as the wind blew his silver hair. His eyes were cold and as solid as the sand that he stood upon. Was it Riku!? It couldn't be! Sora's heart began to thud loudly and he fell to the floor backing against the couch as he felt a pit of sickness and worry form in his stomach. Riku looked like he was about to kill someone... Maybe he hadn't saw him. Yeah maybe he hadn't saw him... That give Sora a little relief but then he remembered that his eyes had locked with his. He had seen Sora and indeed he knew he was here but he made no notion to proceed toward the house he just stood there in the same spot as if he was an ancient statue that had stood in the same spot for thousands of years guarding the sea... 

  
  


Sora arose and then he called upon the power of the keyblade and it appeared in his hand and he proceeded towards the door ready to fight if he had to.

  
  


~*~

  
  


However Kairi was in the bathroom getting ready for the festival trying to put makeup on her naked face trying to cover up every single flaw there was but in Sora's point of view she didn't need it. He loved Kairi the way she was and if truth be told if he could change her he wouldn't have changed a single hair on that pretty red head of hers.

  
  


Kairi then began to reach for her blusher as she quickly dabbed it on her face to lighten up her cheeks a bit. After just a few more touches she presumed herself as a work of art and was about to exit the bathroom when she felt something different about everything.... Something dark and cold that had reached into her that tried to pull a piece of her heart out. Something was happening... Something bad at that.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Sora stood in silence as he approached Riku. His eyes were cold and still. His heart began to make a loud thudding sound within his chest. He gripped his keyblade steady ready to protect himself from what harm Riku might try to cause towards him. He could tell he was angry. Yes his glare then became cold and he locked eyes with Sora ,but however he didn't move an inch he just stood there quiet and motionless. 

Riku finally then broke the still silence as he pursed his lips to speak.

  
  


"Nice breeze isn't it Sora?" asked Riku.

  
  


Riku's voice had become cold and heartless through the years. It must have been because he'd spent all those years alone in kingdom hearts. Riku smirked and gazed at Sora with aqua eyes.

  
  


"I see you still have that old thing."replied Riku.

  
  


"It amazes me that you could even lift it..."laughed Riku.

  
  


"You're just a puny little weak child Sora... Without Kairi and your little friends your nothing... You're as worthless as the sand under my feet."replied Riku glaring even colder at him and moving closer to him.

  
  


"You've had your time with Kairi Sora... You took her away from me. Do you know what it feels like to lose everything you love? I'm sure you don't... Do you know what it feel likes to have your soul eclipsed by evil!?" added Riku.

  
  


"Of course you don't... You may wield that keyblade but if it wasn't for Kairi and your former companions... If you to ever fight the heartless alone. You would fall... Die..."replied Riku.

  
  


Anger and rage burned inside Sora.

  
  


"That's not true! You better stay away from Kairi Riku! You've turned into nothing but a monstire! A heartless beast!"he hissed.

  
  


"She's mine do you understand!"he yelled back at him.

  
  


Riku smirked.

  
  


"It's not that simple Sora... Prove that you can beat me..."he replied and suddenly the key blade he'd not seen in years appeared into his former companions hands.

  
  


"Fight me..."he replied. He could feel the hate and on coming starvation of death fill his soul. They lurched at each other their keyblades clashing into each other. Suddenly the wind had began to blow harder and a heavy rain began to fall. 

  
  


Sora ignored this though... Evidently Riku had became really skilled and new his technique very well and was prepared for any move Sora made. Riku's swift movements and agility made him a tough opponent. His skills had improved greatly since the last time they had fought at Hollow Bastion. The rain had began to rage now pouring down hard and the icy air made it very easily for one to catch pneumonia. He had lost track of Riku and he defiantly couldn't hear or see him ,but then it happened he felt a large object hit him in the head knocking him to the ground. His eyesight became blurry and the last thing he seen was the reflection of the silver-maned angel in disguise walking away from him and then his head began to have a hard pang within in it and a shower of crimson wine began to fall... He then began to lose consciences as all the memories of the past began to flash before him and then darkness began to take form as his eyesight became blurred and the rain became a droning noise that soon became blocked out by his ears and then he became disconnected from the world as he entered a world of darkness. He couldn't heard Kairi's frantic screams that the wind had drone out or the pattering of her feet against the wet sand or the feeling of his head in her lap or the sound of low tone cries... 


	4. Bond of Eternity

******Kairi sat in the waiting room with his coat over her arms as she waited for them to tell her about Sora... Whether it be good ,or bad. All of a sudden the doctor walked in almost making Kairi jump out of her chair. Her mascara was a mess from crying. It left black streaks down her face ,and the doctor tried to ignore this.**

**"Miss Kairi... Sora is ok... We bandaged his wound ,and he can leave as soon as the nurses get done with him." replied the doctor.**

**Kairi's heart then began to feel with relief as she waited to see him. Soon he walked out into the waiting room. The blood had run cold from his cheeks leaving them colorless ,and pale. She ran to him ,and threw her arms around him ,and began to cry once again.**

**"Sora thank god you're ok...I was so worried about you..." she added looking at him with teary violet eyes.**

**He gently stroked her hair.**

**"I'm fine Kai... You should a good knock in the head can't kill me." he said laughing trying to make a humerus matter out of it all ,but she didn't laugh.**

**"Who did this to you!?" she replied looking him straight in the eyes.**

**"He's back Kai..." he repeated softly as he parted his lips.**

**"Who's back Sora!? I don't understand..." she replied as her eyes filled with Confucian ,and a puzzled look played upon her face.**

**"Riku...He's back..." he slowly replied as shock filled her eyes.**

**"But why would Riku do such a thing to you!?" she said in a tone of Confucian , and bewilderment. **

**"I don't know...I think it's because he wants revenge upon me ,or something." replied Sora in a serious tone.**

**"You didn't do anything to him though!" she yelled back.**

**"Yes I did I stole the woman he loves heart." he replied softly as he gently ,and tenderly kissed her lips almost making her heart melt.**

**"I love you so much..." she replied softly to him as tears rolled down her face as he held her close.**

**"I love you to so much Kai... What do you say we go to the Christmas Festival together?" he suggested.**

**"You sure you aren't tired!?" she added quiet concerned with his present condition.**

**"Nope let's go have some fun!" he said as he grabbed Kairi's arm ,and she began to giggle as he led her out of the hospital his hand in her own.**

**

* * *

**

**They both entered the grounds where the festival was celebrated each year. A large Christmas tree occupied the pavilion. It had been brought down from Destiny Mountains. It stood nearly 150 feet tall ,and was decorated with balls, lights ,and a large angel at the top.**

**"Wow! Look at it Sora!" squealed Kairi in awe as she admired the large Christmas tree. **

**"Yeah it's beautiful..." he replied suddenly as he picked Kairi up in swung her around ,and gently threw her up.**

**"Sora!" she yelled ,but he soon caught her.**

**"You should've known I wouldn't drop you." he smirked.**

**"It's to late for that I've already fell for you... I don't care what Riku says Sora... I love you ,and no one else... I want you to have my heart ,and no one else." she added as his soul filled with warmth as Kairi placed her warm lips to his own as the colored lights lit up their faces as they looked into each others eyes each full of so much love for the other.**

**"Ditto..." replied Sora with a smile as he held her close to his heart as the cold air blew at their faces.**

**"Oh look it's Santa!" replied Kairi as she grabbed Sora's hand ran towards the white beared man. Sora only laughed at Kairi's simple childish pleasures ,but they didn't see the silver haired man lurking close behind them watching their every move.**

**"Now what would you like for Christmas little fellow?" replied the Jamaican accented man as he held the little boy in his lap. Wakka always played the festivals Santa Claus. **

**"I want a race car ,and a motorcycle ,and a swimming pool!" chirped the little boy with excitement. **

**"Ok Santa we'll see what he can do... I'll have my trusty little elf put it on the list." replied the man referring to Selphie who was dressed in a green elf outfit.**

**Suddenly Kairi came up to see Wakka.**

**"Hey Kairi..." replied Selphie all of a sudden ,and then the tall spiky haired man came out of his hiding spot from behind Kairi as he looked at Wakka and Selphie.**

**"Hey Merry Christmas you two." chimed in Sora full of much holiday spirit.**

**"Oh my gosh!" yelled out Selphie ,and a look filled her eyes as if she might faint.**

**"Yeah I'm back..." replied Sora as he gave them one of his childish smiles. **

**"But how!?" replied Wakka.**

**"Well it's a long story ,but I'm back..." he said as he gave Kairi a gently smile.**

**"Well what a great Christmas present ,and I'm glad you're back..." replied Selphie with a smile.**

**"Thanks..." repeated Sora as he rubbed his bandaged head.**

**"What happened to you man!?" asked Wakka as he looked at Sora's bandaged wound.**

**"Long story to..." replied Sora with a laugh.**

**"Well I have my break here in about 15 minutes so we can go down to the concessions where Tidus is working ,and can get some hot apple cider ,and ginger bread ,and you can tell us all about it." replied Wakka.**

**"Ok that would be great." replied Sora as he placed his arm around Kairi.**

**"I think we'll head down there..." replied Kairi.**

**"Ok we'll see you there then!" cried Selphie back as they both walked down to the snack pavilion. **

**

* * *

**

"Hey can we get two ciders ,and a big gingerbread cookie to split?" asked Sora. 

**"Will that be all sir!?" asked Tidus ,and he soon tilted his head up to see a grinning Sora.**

**Soon Tidus grew pale.**

**"But How did you-!?" ,and he was soon cut off by Sora.**

**"I'll tell you about it momentarily... Selphie ,and Wakka want to know to so I'll just tell you all together..." replied Sora.**

**"Ok I'll get you guys your snacks ,and then I'll see if anyone can cover for me for just a little bit." added Tidus as he went off to get their snacks.**

**"Seems like I was very missed around here..." grinned Sora as he wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist.**

**"Of course they love you Sora ,and so do I... It just hasn't been the same without you..." replied Kairi.**

**"I know ,and I'm sorry..." said Sora in a sad tone as he hung his head**

**"Don't be... You're back now ,and that's all that matters..." replied Kairi as she tilted his chin up ,and kissed him gently on the lips.**

**" I'm going to make it up to you... All the seven years I was gone I'm going to give them all back to you..." he said as he returned the kiss then placed his finger gently to her lips.**

**"Good..." she said quietly only where he could hear. **

**Suddenly Tidus returned with their order ,and then untied his apron.**

**"Two apple ciders ,and one giant cookie on the house..." he added.**

**"Thanks Tidus Merry Christmas..." replied Kairi.**

**"Merry Christmas to you to." he replied back.**

**Suddenly Wakka ,and Tidus walked towards them ,and they all sat down together munching on ginger bread ,and sipping cider as Sora began to tell his story. **

**"I got back last night... I've been trying to get home for the past seven years...I have gone to many worlds trying to find the door back home ,but I got stuck in one called Calypso... It was strange... The people there were like androids or something...The world had a dark essence to it that made you want to stay ,and never go home... No one there was in their right minds... It was every man for himself. I stayed for about two years searching for a way out ,but never finding one... My heart began to go numb as I began to lose hope. The place was infested with heartless to... All I did was battle ,and search for a way out ,but soon my mind began to decay... I found a woman who told me to look inside my heart... She was the only one there that was sane besides myself. I was very puzzled by this riddle ,but I never gave up. For the next five years I tried to put it into place until I finally understood what she meant by "Look Inside your heart." There was a place called the "Gates of Heart". It had a dead keyhole to. I opened my heart to unleash the keyblade...It became a part of my soul ,and now dwells inside of me ,and whenever I need it I just call upon it's power ,and it comes to me. So I put the key in the hole ,and the door burst open ,and drew me in with such a gravitational force that threw me against the wall. When I woke up I was in the secret place ,and the door had disappeared. I was amazed so to see if it was all true I walked out ,and found Kairi on the dock this morning..." he added while finishing up. Everyone looked at him in awe.**

**"That must have been scary..." replied Selphie as she took a long sip of hot cider.**

**"I'm just glad you made it out alive..." replied Tidus.**

**"Yeah man were just glad your back safe ,and sound..." added Wakka with a grin.**

**"Yeah we don't know what we'd do without you...." replied Kairi as she laid her head upon his shoulder. **

**"Welcome back Sora..." replied a sharp eerie voice that came from behind them ,and Sora soon turned around to see Riku standing behind him. Sora then jumped into action as he called upon the power of the keyblade ,and glared at Riku preparing to take action into his own hands as shocked looks appeared upon everyone's face.**

**"Power of oblivion come forth!" yelled Riku as he summoned his keyblade.**

**"Prepare yourself Sora!" yelled Riku as a dark essence of light surrounded him ,but Sora stood firmly on his feet in battle stance ready to fight.**

**Soon Riku jumped into the air ,and struck the ground causing an earthquake that split the earth where Sora stood. Sora jumped into the air as the earth crumbled ,and fell to the bottom to a pit of flame.**

**Sora did an agility type move ,and swung his keyblade forward giving Riku a good blow to the head ,but it barely phased him. Sora felt around in his pocket as his fingers caressed the keyring. He pulled it out... It was the oath keeper. Sora slapped it on ,and went back into immediate action.**

**"This is for Kairi!" yelled out Sora as he struck Riku's blade very hard ,and summoned a aerogra spell to protect himself from Riku's attacks ,and he summoned a blizzara attack to stop Riku ,but it didn't penetrate Riku at all. His power was just to strong. Suddenly Riku struck Sora's keyblade knocking it out of his hand. Suddenly Sora flew backwards as the keyblade returned to his heart.**

**"I knew that old thing would never do you any good." he replied as he placed the oblivion key to Sora's head.**

**"Any last words?" he asked as he smirked at him.**

**Suddenly Kairi jumped in front of Sora tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**"Riku what has happened to you!? You used to be different... You used to be so kind... What happened to the brave , adventurous, kind hearted Riku I once knew?" asked Kairi quiet puzzled as the look she gave him pierced his heart like a dagger. **

**"He's gone..." added Riku quietly as he turned his head.**

**"No he's not...He's deep inside of you! Why won't you let him out!" yelled out Kairi.**

**"Because maybe all those painful years of torture killed him..." he replied with a cold stillness in his eyes.**

**" I love you Kairi... ,and I can't hide my feelings anymore from you..." he said as he placed his keyblade to his side.**

**"Don't you love me!?" he yelled out with piercing words.**

**"No I don'tnot the way you want me to." she replied as she turned her head away from him.**

**"I should've known you loved him..." replied Riku as he tossed his keyblade aside ,and started to walk away.**

**Kairi ran to him ,and touched his shoulder.**

**"Don't go...It's Christmas Eve... Stay ,and celebrate with us." she replied while smiling.**

**"Why should I there's no way he can forgive me..." replied looking away.**

**"Of course I can..." chimed Sora as he walked to Riku ,and smacked him back a bit playfully.**

**"Even though I almost gave you amnesia ,and threatened to kill you?" questioned Riku.**

**"Yep all is forgiven." smirked Sora.**

**"Thank's Sor..." smiled Riku. **

**"No prob Rik..." smirked Sora.**

**"What are waiting for then!? The dance starts in five minutes... Let's go ,or we'll be late." replied Selphie as she grabbed Tidus's hand.**

**"Shall we Kai?" asked Sora as he took Kairi's hand.**

**"We shall Sor..." she replied as she took his hand in hers as she giggled ,and they walked off to the dance together.**

**Everyone had a dance partner. Even Riku had one. He had left Sora ,and Kairi for a very pretty girl named Kira. **

**Sora danced away the night with Kairi as moonlight played upon their faces. Soon the lights turned down as "Jingle Bell Rock" began to play ,and they danced a little jig ,and Kairi just laughed at Sora's clumsy like dance posture. Soon Riku had snuck away to be with Kira ,and Tidus ,and Selphie had went to clean up the snack booth while Wakka went to pass out candy ,and little presents to the children. Sora soon led Kairi to a secluded part of the park.**

**"Where are we going?" Kairi giggled.**

**"You'll see." Sora grinned.**

**They stopped ,and Sora got down on his knees as he took Kairi's hand in his own ,and parted his lips to speak.**

**"Kairi you know I love you so much ,and I brought you here to ask you to make you mine forever...Will you marry me?" asked Sora as he opened the black velvet box.**

**"Yes I will..." replied Kairi as tears filled her eyes.**

**"Thanks Kai you've made all my dreams come true...I told you I'd make up for all those years I'd been gone ,and I hurt you ,and i hope this is good enough." added Sora as he slipped the ring on her finger.**

**"It's more than enough..."replied Kairi as they embraced ,and fell into a deep kiss ,and then Sora looked into her violet eyes as the glare of the moon reflected from those two violet orbs into his blue.**

**"I promise I'll never leave you again..." he replied.**

**"Promise?" she asked.**

**"I promise." he said as he looked her straight in the eyes.**

**"Will you hold onto me like this forever ,and never let me go?" she asked.**

**"Yes forever." he replied ,and it was a promise that would last out for the rest of their lives together forever....**

**"By the way Kai why'd you spend so much time in that shoe store for?" asked Sora as he arched a brow.**

**Kairi just giggled.**

**"I was getting you some new shoes to replace those ugly yellow ones you wore..." she smirked giving him a raspberry.**

**Sora just smirked.**

**"I'll show you ugly shoes!" yelled Sora as he began to tickle ,and the rolled over laughing together as fate filled their hearts ,and souls never separating them again...**

**The End**


	5. A contribute to my reviewers

**:Annjirika- Riku didn't turn completly evil!:D ,and he did come to his senses. Thanks for reviewing my story! You're to sweet!!**

**the cherri ookami-I'm glad you like it! I appreciate it!**

**Moon the Fallen Angel-Well I did make them have a fight ,and Riku nearly killed Sora!O.o ,but Kairi made him come to his senses ,and all is good now! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Skatzo1- Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it!:D**

**soraoathkeeper-I'm glad you liked my fic ,and a lot of people don't like Riku ,but he's my bishie!XD **

**AeRiSdOnO-I'm really glad you liked my fic AeRis! You've been with me since "Choice of Heart".You've been a big inspiration through all of my work. May god bless you throughout your writing career ,and remember to always give him the glory for it! - Laterz!**

**Ezri-Candy- Yeah if I had gotten rid of Riku this story wouldn't have been the same even though he really wasn't a big part of this story. It was more a SoraKairi fic than ever You can't have a good KH fic without him! ,and you're right he is sexy!XD**

**xXRiku's SweetheartXx-hugs You almost make me want to cry because you're so sweet. Thanks for supporting through all of my work because you're to sweet! **

**Lvkishugs-Well I updated ,and I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!hugs**

**whateveryasay- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks :)**

**Guardian Angel of ALL Anime- Thanks I'm glad you liked it!:) Thanks for taking the time to read it! :/**

**Emerald31-Aww you have a kitty named Kairi? How kawaii! == Umm I was embarrassed throughtout the story either that ,or my heart would start to melt! --0 :::Wishes she was Kairi::: -! Anyway's thanks for reviewing! Laterz!**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me complete another story " a wish come true". I had almost decided to delete it ,but you guys saved the day! :D For now my main focuses are my "marmalade boy" ,and "Tokyo Mew Mew" fan fiction. Well anyways thanks for all of your support! -Anjyu-**


End file.
